1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing plate, optical device and projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known so-called a three-plate type projector which is provided with a light source, a color-separating optical system for separating the luminous flux emitted from the light source into three colors of light of R, G and B by use of a dichroic mirror, three light modulator devices for modulating the separated luminous fluxes based on each color of light in accordance with image information, and a color synthesizer device for synthesizing the luminous fluxes modulated by the color modulator devices.
Such a projector light modulator device has a light modulator element filled with a light modulator element proper between a pair of substrates, and a holder frame holding the light modulator element. The holder frame of the light modulator device is attached on the fixing plate. By fixing the fixing plate onto a luminous-flux incident end face of a color-synthesizing optical device, the light modulator device and the color-synthesizing optical device are integrated together. See, for example, Publication of JP-A-2000-259094 (page 6, FIG. 5).